Give It All
by TateLangdonsgun
Summary: Tate Langdon is a sexy, popular, physcopathic teenager. He moves ti L.A and meets Violet Harmon. At first she thinks he is tan asshole, but eventually she gives into him.
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

Tate POV

I can't believe the cocksucker of a mother I have made me and my siblings move all the way across the country just so she could suck Larry's small cock every day. I mean he went to visit us in Boston every month, wasn't that enough cock for that old bat? My mother, Constance, Ugh I can't even call her a mother I hate that bitch's ass it's her fault my dad left us.

My dad caught that drunken bitch at it with the next door neighbor back in Boston. My dad was no saint either he had his mistresses too, but never got caught. Well, one time I caught him and our old maid in the bedroom about to fuck. I guess he didn't see me because he never said anything about it.

Now, here we are with the same old drunk bitch that doesn't give a fuck about us. Anyway, Constance doesn't even love Larry she just uses him to get what she wants. How fucking pathetic? Larry loves that bitch and does whatever she asks him to do like the pathetic love sick puppy he is.

Now we're on our way to our new house Larry bought for Constance. We've been driving for hours and let me tell you it was fucking uncomfortable."Are we almost there yet? I need to take a piss and my ass is fucking hurting" I complained while shifting in my seat.

She turned around and shot me a look and yelled "Tate hold your fucking horses we're almost there!"

"Whatever, cocksucker" I murmured under my breath.

"What did you call me you little brat!?" she said while unbuckling her seatbelt and getting ready to jump at me. I was about to answer when Larry interrupted "We're here" he said while pulling up in front of some black iron gates. Behind the gates was a 1920's three story Victorian style house. It looked creepy as hell if you ask me. It's as if it was pulled out of a horror movie or something, but it was pretty cool. Larry and the cocksucker got out of the car followed by Addie and me. We were waiting for the moving truck to arrive with our belongings so meanwhile I went to take care of my business and look for my new room considering it had to be big enough to have some friends over,once I made some of course.

I know I'm going to be the new guy in school and I also know that by the end of tomorrow I'm going to have a shitload of new friends.

Making friend wasn't difficult for me; I was funny, athletic, and pretty sexy if you ask me. I love running track it makes me feel alive in a way. I was the track star back in my old school in Boston and I have a feeling I was going to be the track star of Westfield. I was popular in my old school and had to leave a lot of friends behind. Even though I was all these amazing things I was also a dark person.

I used to hear voices, no, I still do. I used to go to therapy, but I realized it wasn't working so I just stopped going. They could never figure out what was wrong with me always said it might be a chemical unbalance and some even said I was a psychopath. Just because I told them about my visions of killing the people I like and how I felt nothing when doing it, no guilt, no sadness, no… nothing. I know there is something wrong with me and I just try not to show it's mostly because I don't want to scare people away.

I searched a couple of rooms until I found one that was perfect for me. It had dark blue walls and was big. Perfect. I had this feeling that I belonged there that I have always belonged there and that sent shivers down my spine. "TATE MOVING TRUCKS HERE COME HELP OUT!" Constance yelled from downstairs her voice echoed all around the house "Ugh" I groaned while sluggishly making my way downstairs.

Why can't everything magically appear in my room? I'm fucking tired and all I want to do is to go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow will be better new school means new babes am I right? I chuckled to myself at my thought. I found myself downstairs within second and started to carry my belongings up to my room. This is going to be a long fucking day.

Violet POV

I was walking back to my house from the library. My fucking bag was loaded with shitloads of horror and mystery books. I love to read a lot of horror books and watch horror movies as well. The fact that I say 'I'm not afraid of anything' doesn't mean I don't get a bit frightened when I watch horror movies, but I just don't like showing people my true feelings.

Like this one time I went to stay over at a friend's house when I was like 7 and we snuck into her older brother's room because he had a scary movie on. We were watching for like the first 15 minutes then it started to get fucking scary, but me being the tough girl I am didn't show it. My friend was begging for us to leave and I pretended to think about it and then I agreed and we left.

That night I had nightmares. I woke up at night breathing heavily and sweaty all over. I didn't want to call my mom that would just prove that I'm was scared and I didn't want that.

After walking for what felt like eternity I got home and to my surprise there was moving trucks across the street from my house. Ugh. Great we'll probably have to go over later to introduce ourselves.

I hate meeting new people I'm not really that social I'd rather spend time alone. Friends don't mean a thing. They're just a bunch of posers who pretend to care about you when in reality they only care about themselves. I'm better off alone.

I walked in my house and was sprinting up the stairs when my shithead father called me "Violet!" I stopped and slowly turned to look down at him "Yes father" I asked critically. I hated him for cheating on my mom. He broke her, he made her lose the baby. Before she was always happy now every time I see her she's either crying over the loss of her baby or just sitting down and thinking. Like if she completely locked herself in her own world and had no idea what was happening and I hated how she could be so weak. She was weak because she let him break her she went down without a fight.

Thinking about this made me so fucking angry even though it happened like two years ago. Can you believe that? Two years had passed since we moved here to supposedly start 'fresh'. Whatever, it doesn't even matter anymore. What's done is done and there is nothing I can do about it.

"we're going over across the street to greet our new neighbors" he said.

"Yeah, and what do you want me do about it? I asked sarcastically

"Well i was hoping you would like to come with us" come with you guys? Umm... no thanks, i'm good.I'd rather let you shrink me about how i could become very sucsessful in life, which i won't, than go across the street and go bullshit a bunch of strangers about the perfect family we clearly are not.

"No" i stated coldly between a clenched jaw. Without another word to be said he walked out and into the kitchen. Good. For a second there i thought he was actually going to make me go. Then once again i was running up the stairs. I walked in my bedroom and sprayed across my bed. Oh god, it felt so good like sleeping on clouds, but as all good things never last my mother had to inturrupt.I tried to ignore the knocks by plugging in my earphones, but they just got louder.

"Honey, can i come in"

"No, i'm tired...go away!" It was true i was tired and i wanted to be left alone, but of course she ignored me, like she always does,and came in anyway. Not really in the mood for arguing, i stayed quiet just staring at her in disbelief.

"Hey, your dad said you didn't want to come with us, is that true?" She asked While moving closer and sitting at the end of the bed. I sat up straight.

"Yeah, soo..."

"Well, why don't you want to come?"

"Mom, you know i don't like meeting new people" I said.

"Honey, you have to go out and meet new people; it's not like you're gonna spend your whole life locked in your bedroom"

"I wish I did" i murmered softly to her.

"Ow, come on, honey come with us?" She said in hope of convincing me, but i'm not easily convinced.

"No, i don't want to" i said and she got up and headed for the door.

"Okay, we'll be back soon, hun" she said and walked out, closing the door behind her. I could'nt help feeling kind of bad, but i'm just so fucking tired of fake bullshit. Atleast i'll get some peace and quiet for a few hours, thank god for that. I went back to my previous position and slowly drfited into a deep sleep at the sound of Nirvana playing softly in the background.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

{ Next Day }

*beep*

Ugh, stupid alarm always decimates my dreams. The dreams that I truly wish were real because they're just not my reality. If I could sleep all day I would just to miss out on all the shit and piss that runs in the streets. Everyone wants to change the world, but no wants to try. So, we just sit back and watch the world disintegrate. The world is a spinning infinity, a never ending nightmare you wish to wake up from. I'm living, but I'm feeling numb. I feel no pain. I wear a mask so falsely numb it's real and I don't know who I am. I'm lost in the shadows that surround me. The shadows from the past that live inside me and will forever scar me. I'm forever lost in myself, in my own private hell. My strength is their weakness, and my weakness their strength which is also my hate. I can't be, no, I won't be weak.

I live my life looking up at the sky for some said light, but find nothing. People live their lives looking at their tomorrow and I'm just living here in my yesterday. It's hard to forget, but I'm trying to live in my today. After all we are all meant for the flies. We were all born to die.

I get up from bed and sluggishly make way to the dresser. I could care less what I wear, it's not like people like me so why impress? I just grab what I see first and change into them. I walk to my long length mirror that's next to my dresser and just stare at myself in desperation to disappear. We are like jellybeans in a jar; one missing wouldn't concern anyone.

I'm a 17 year old stuck in a 12 year olds body. I'm not even half the attractive my Mom is. No surprise why no one likes me. I hate myself for being so insecure, but I just can't help it. The people who sometimes give me compliment I just want to punch them in their fucking face because I know they're lying…I think. I just don't know how to react to a compliment so I just take it sarcastically and say something like 'Yeah, right' or 'whatever' or sometimes I just laugh at them. That's how insecure I am about myself.

I walk over to my dresser and slightly brush my tangled hair. I'm a wreck when I'm sleeping. I then grab my bag and pack up a box of cigarettes and a lighter that I keep in a box under my bed and head downstairs in an attempt to leave without anyone noticing. But to my luck my Mom was in the kitchen and saw me.

"Hey Hun, sleep well?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess" I said nonchalantly, hoping I would walk out without another word.

"Great, you want some breakfast?" she asked.

"No, I'm good" I said. That's another thing wrong with I hardly eat. It's not that I don't want to it's just that I'm not really hungry and every time I am hungry its constant fights between my parents at the table. I guess, that's also the reason I don't eat.

"Vi, you should've come with us yesterday, the Langdon's are such a sweet family…" she looked at me then continued "and they have a boy about your age" she smirked at me and raised a brow. Wait, WTF? was she trying make me get interested in a boy that lives across the street and don't even know? Not going to happen.

"Okay?...Bye, Mom" I said still looking at her in disbelief and continued walking towards the door.

"Okay honey, do you need a ride?" she asked and I was starting to get annoyed. How many question is she going to ask?

"No, Mom!" I practically yelled at her.

She looked at me in disbelief and then just shook her head and continued with what she was doing. "Well, someone's moody" she mumbled.

I ignored her and continued out the door. I walked for about 15 minutes until my school came into view. And you would totally fucking imagine it like a scene pulled out of a 'Mean Girls'. With Guys spread out in the front tossing around a football and girls in miniskirts and blouses that virtually exposed their entire breast, but to my surprise it was empty. I see no one. Great, just great I'm fucking late. What more amazing things could happen to me today?


	3. Chapter 3

I walked in to the prison I have for a school and was half walking, half running towards my first period. I reached my class and peeked through the window. "Fuck" I cursed to is nothing I hate more than walking in class late when the teacher is giving instruction.

I turned the doorknob slowly and and walked in. I was greeted by never ending seas of eyes staring straight at me.

"Ah...miss Harmon, late as usual" , my teacher, said then walked over to his desk to jott something in his computer. What did he mean by late as usual? I'm never late to his class. Whatever.

He came back and handed me an assignment.

I was now walking over to my desk which was at the back corner of the room, but there was already somebody occupying my seat. He must have been new or something because I have never seen him before. I stared at him for a while, but he didn't notice since he was talking to some girls that were surrounding him.

He had blonde curly hair that reached his ears, dark drown eyes that were almost black that made a beautiful contrast with his pale skin. He was beautiful,but he's probably some asshole. I mean if this is his first day and he's already talking to everyone that is surrounding him then, yeah you could totally see him becoming popular very soon.

I turned back around to face the teacher "Where should i sit now? I asked him with a bored look on my face.

"Ooh, almost forgot Langdon's taken your spot" he said louldly which made the blonde snap his head towards us. then noticed some chick sitting next to him blabbering loudly.

"Cassey, you're talking too much, get up" he said. He then gestured me to go and take her spot. Great a spot next to blondie here. I walked over and sit down. He reassigned that chick a new seat and then continued with the lesson.I put my bag down and start searching for a pencil. After finding one I place it on my desk and slouch on my seat a bit. I'm just starring at the front bored for no good absoulute reason.

"Hey, sweet cheeks" I hear a voice and I snap out of my trance. I turn my head and find the blonde boy giving me a smug smile. I roll my eyes and pretend I didn't hear him.

"Hi, i'm Tate" he says. Ignore.

"Wow, okay don't talk to me" he says and chuckles a little. A few more minutes go by a I can feel someone starring at me. It's a strange feeling. I turn my head again and see...Tate, I think was his name.

"Do I have something on my face or what?" I say.

"No you're just so beautiful" he say and then smirks.

"Yeah, sure, whatever" I say. What a lying asshole he doesn't even know me and is saying i'm beautiful. Not even I believe that.

"What's your name?, swee-"

"Call me sweet cheeks again and you'll end up with a bloody nose" I cut him off before he can finish. He laughs.

"What's so funny?" I ask, clearly annoyed.

"I don't know you just make me laugh" he stated. Was that suppose to be a compliment or an insult?

"Whatever" I say. I wanted this...this...conversation to end. I turned my head back towards the front.

"Ow, come on don't look aw-"

" , is there something you wanna say to the class?" Mr. Harvey cut him off.

"No, sir" he said.

"Well, then pay attention" Mr. Harvey said and continued with the lesson.

We stayed quiet after that. The bell rang and I quickly packed my stuff and headed towards the door, that is until someone grabbed me from the arm and yelled "Hey babycakes, wait up" I turned. It was Tate.

"Ugh, would you stop with the nicknames?" I asked.

"Sorry doll, no can do" He said and gave me a smug smile, that I was beggining to hate. I yanked my arm away from his grip and continue down the hall.

"Wait! you haven't even told me your name!" he said, following me.

"Why do you care?" I said and picked up my speed.

"because I really thi-" I turned around to face him.

"look just leave me alone!" I yelled at him and walked faster and into the girls bathroom, leaving him behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Violet POV

I skipped my second period to go and have a smoke out in the field. God, I really needed some fresh air and to just think of all the things that are going on in my life. I was there for a while, if you consider two whole class periods a while, but I got really bored after, so I just headed for class.

The teacher always bored the shit out of me and causes me to fall asleep. The bell rung which woke me up from my snooze. I headed for the court since it was lunch time. I wasn't really hungry so I went to a secluded area of the court and sat down under a tree. I made sure the sun didn't blaze my pale skin. I plugged in my earphones and start listening to the Ramones. I pull out a book from my bag and begin to read. I really need music to concentrate. It was all going perfect until Leah, one of the schools bitches, decided to show up.

"Hey, freak!" She said clearly trying to provoke me. She was standing in front of me arms crossed by her chest. I quickly stood up, putting my things beside.

"Leave me alone you fucking bitch, I'm tired of your bullshit!" I yelled grabbing my stuff and trying to stride past her, but she caught my arm and swung me around.

"Never in your fucking life call me that, you stupid whore!" She raised her hand and slapped me hard across the face. I drop my things to the ground and mimicked her action. She was angry now, she grabbed me by the hair and pinned me to the floor. I tried to fight her off, but she was too heavy. She threw in a few punches to my face and I did the same. She was about to throw in another when a hand caught her by the wrist.

"Leah, leave her alone!" I couldn't see who it was because my hair was covering my eyes, but that voice sounded way too familiar. I shove my hair to the side and to see who it was. It was Tate.

Tate POV

I was walking towards the court to eat with some guys I met earlier, but then I saw there was a crowd of people gathered up chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" I hurried towards the crowd of people to see who it was. It was Leah and some other person I could'nt see.

I met Leah somwhere during a period of mine. She seemed fun, but she was flirting with me way too much. I really would'nt have mined before, but now there is only one person that invades my mind. Her.

I could'nt stop thinking about those hazel round eyes and the way her honey colored hair would sway with the slightest movement she made. And those pink pouty lips of hers...she was beautiful.

I walked up closer to see who was the other person on the ground. I fucking snapped when I saw her down there. It was her, the one that consumed my thoughts. I saw Leah was about to punch her in the face, but I caught her by the wrist before she could.

"Leave her alone!" was all that came out of my mouth. I would kill that bitch if I could, but not now, not infront of everyone.

"But Tate she's a fucking freak!" she yelled. That's what pissed me off. I take this stuff very seriously, my sister commited suicide because of bullying, for christ sake! Fuck, I was about to say something when I remembered she was still on the floor. I reached down and, gently, pulled her up by the arm.

She quickly pulled away.

" I could've handle this myself!" she yelled before storming off. I gave Leah a dirty look and ran off after her.

"TATE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Let her leave we don't want her here anyways!" Leah yelled after me. She was'nt going to get away with this easily, that I promise, she will pay for what she did, but right now I need to catch up to her. I didn't even now her name, so how was I suppose to call out for her.

"Hey, wait up" was the only thing I could think to say, but she just kept running faster wirh every step I took closer. For me being a track star, she was pretty fast. I couldn't catch up to her. She was now running faster. She turned at a corner where there was a bunch of trees and bushes. She was now out of sight. I ran faster hoping that this time I would catch up, but when I turned at the corner she was gone.

I looked around, but she was no where. I finally stopped looking and decided that she must have left the school property. I'll just have to wait until I see her tomorrow, if she comes that is. I just hope I could wait that long too.

Violet POV

I raced home as fast as I could. I felt angry and embarased at the same time. Today has been the worst day I could ever had. I felt blood dripping from my forehead. It was warm against my cold skin.

After running for about 15 minutes, I made it home. I ran in through the door and saw my mom in the kitchen making some food. She turned around to look at me.

"Hey hone- w-what happened?" she sounded concerned, but I ignored her and stomped up to my bedroom. I opened the door in one swiftly movment and slamed it back closed. I jumped on my bed and buried my head in between my pillow. It wasnt usaual for me to cry, in fact I never did, but this time no matter how hard I tried to hold back the tears that were building up behind my lids, I just could'nt. I let out a muffled scream.

There was a loud knock at my door.

"Honey, open the door!" It was my mom.

"No, go away...I don't want to talk to anyone!" I yelled. She jiggled the door knob in attempt to open the door. "Mom, I said go away!" I yelled again. It's not like she really cared anyways what happens to me.

She finally gave up and walked away. I stayed there for a moment until I got up and walked to the restroom. I grabbed my box full of my dads blades and took one. I looked at myself in the mirror above the sink.

My face was emotionless except for the tears that remained dry under my eyes. Eyes red and swollen. I rolled up my sleeve and brought the blade to my skin. I felt a relieve fill up my body. Then it all went numb again. I sliced a second time. Crimson red, was all I saw. Blood dripped down my arm and a few dropplets fell,making a beautiful contrast against the white sink. I cleaned up a little and put everything back in place.

I went back to my bedroom and just sat there.

Tate POV

Once I got home from school, I headed for my bedroom, but Constance stopped me halfway.

"Tate, dear, I booked you an appointment for today with ...he lives across the street" She said. I knew why she did that, but I still asked.

"Why would you do that?"

"Why would I do that, Tate?...you know exactly why I did it, you need help and you're getting it, like it or not!" she said while poking at my chest.

"Fine, I'll go" I said, I knew what would happen if I didn't. I started up the stairs again.

"Now, Tate, he' s waiting for you!" she said and I let out a groan. I walked out the door and across the street. I knocked on the door a few times until it finally opened. There in front of me stood a women. She was in her forties, but still very beautiful. Her strawberry colored hair made perfect waves all the way down to mid-back. Her diomond earings shined bright in the very few sunlight it recieved. She smiled at me, it was almost as bright as her earings.

"Hi, you must be Tate" she said and gestured me to come inside.

"Yes, ma'am" I said and walked in. Her smile never leaving her face.

"Constance has talked so much about you..." I rolled my eyes, Constance always did brag about me being her perfect son, but I'm not, never will be, her perfect son."...we didn't get the pleasure to meet you the other day when we went over" she said and I just smiled, not really feeling like making up a fake excuse to why I didn't meet her.

She was walking me to the small office they have for patients. Once we reached it she walked away saying "bye, dear". She was nice, I like her. She'd be a better mother than Constance would ever be.

I walked in the office to find what I assume was sitting on a black leather chair behind his desk. He was looking at some papers he held in his hand. I walked in further, and he turned to look at me.

"Oh, sorry...you must be Tate right?" He said,I nodded. He reached out a hand and I shook it.

"Well, I'm and I'll be your new therapist" He said while gesturing me to sit down in one of the couches I front of him. I sat there and he started talking some bullshit I wasn't even listening to. He then asked me about my visions. 'Here we go again' I thought to myself. I give all my therapists the same story, which was true. I sit up straight and pull my legs up from the floor.

I start slowly..." I prepare for the noble war. I'm calm. I know the secret. I know no one can stop me, including myself."

"Do you target people you dislike?" he asked.

"I kill people I like, some of them beg for their life's. I don't feel sad, I don't feel anything. It's a filthy world we live in. A filthy goddamn helpless world, and honestly, I feel like I'm helping to take them somewhere away from the shit and the piss, and the vomit that run in the streets. I'm helping to take them somwhere clean and kind..." I look straight in his eyes and them continue "...The world is a filthy place, It's a filthy goddamn horror show. There's so much pain you know, so much..." still holding his gaze " There's something about all that blood; I drown in it..." I start to feel a little uncofortable. I look away and suddenly want to change a bit the subject."...The indians believed that blood held all the bad spirits, and once a month they would cut themselves to let the spirits go , there's something smart about that, very smart, I like it." I look back at him. "You think I'm crazy?" I ask with a straight face.

"No, Tate, I don't think your crazy" He says while shifting in his chair. "I think your creative, and I also think you have alot of pain your not dealing with" he looked at me then continued with his questions "any resent deaths in your family?" My muscles tensed. I didn't want to talk about that right now, I get emotional. I may or may not be a physcopath, but I loved my sister, and she didn't deserve to die that way. He was writing down something on his notepad.

"Y..yes" I hesitated. I hope he doesn't ask anything. He looked up at me.

"how?" damn it! Of course, he was going to ask questions, you fuck.

"Overdose" I stated simply. He looked down again and jotted something else. I guess, he could sense that I really didn't want to talk about that subject because he asked another question.

"How is everything at home?" Oh god, how many questions is he going to ask. I can't say anything about Constance abuse to any of us. She'll beat the shit out of me, and then she'll get drunk and beat Addie too. No, that's not going to happen.

"It's good" I said. Lie, good thing I was a good liar. He just continued to scribble on his notepad.

"Well, Tate, this session was basically for me to get to know you a little." He said and smiled at me. He got up and walked towards me. I too got up. "next sessions will have more...action, I guess, I could put it that way" He chuckled a bit and walked me to the door of the office " you remember the way out, right?" He said and I nodded. He once again reached out his hand and I shook it. " Have a nice day, Tate" he said and walked back to sit down on his chair.

I walked down the long hallway, but then I heard someone's voice...Courtney Love? I don't think these people listen to that kind of stuff. I decided to ignore it, but halfway across the hallway, curiousity got the best of me. I looked around and saw a big stair case leading up to a second floor. I perked my ears and listened carefully. It was coming from up there.

I fastly, but carefully raced up the stairs and found myself in another hallway allined with white doors.


	5. Chapter 5

Tate POV

I walked along the hall quietly. I could hear it clearly now.

"And I'm the one with no soul,

One above and one below

Might last a day,

Mine is forever,

Might last a day,

Mine is forever

When they get, what they want

They never want it again

When they get, What they want

They never want it again

go on take everything, take everything, I want you to"

I reached a door at the end and peaked my head in a little. There before me was the most angelic thing that could ever be, her. She looked so beautiful layed there on her rug, haired spaned on the floor and the way her lips moved to the lyrics. She was stunning, but then I saw her forehead. You could faintly see a bruise starting to form. All memories of what happened early came rushing back. I felt a sudden anger fill up my body. She didn't deserve this, nobody did. Leah will pay and I make sure she suffers.

I would've secretly kept on watching her, but me being, well, me, clumsily tripped on my own foot and fell hard on the floor. She sat up and bursted out laughing. I smiled, hearing that made me proud I was the cause of her laughter. I slowly got up and brushed myself off. Her face suddenly turned serious and I frowned.

"How'd you get in here?" She asked and I suddenly froze. Then it hit me hard. She's my therapist daughter! Well, fuck. Wait! Were neighboors! I smiled at that conclusion.

"Tate, how'd you get in here?!"she repeated, louder this time. Oh shit, should I tell her. No, I might scare her away. Fuck, what should I do?

"Uhm...I came to see y..your dad" I said. Damn it why say that? She now probably thinks I'm messed up or something. Well, I just couldn't lie to her when those beautiful eyes were staring straight at me.

"Why?" She asked while going and sitting down on her bed.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to, your smarter than that" I said, awkwardly standing there by the door.

"Fine, whatever" she said and got back up. She made her way closer to me. "Now you can leave" I stood there like an idiot. "Hello, leave" she waved a hand in front of my face and when she got my attention, she pointed at the door.

"No! wait please!" I said. She was already pushing me out the door. She stopped and looked at me.

"What?" she asked.

"Please, just give me a chance to get to know you better" I said staring straight into her eyes. This is the first time I stare at her in the eyes with her staring right back. I have a feeling in my stomach that I can't even commence to explain. All I knew was that I never want to look away.

Violet POV

I stared into his eyes, for the first time, and I just couldn't help but get lost in them. It made my stomach fill with a weird emotion, that I couldn't even describe. His eyes were begging for...me? I don't think so. Why would anyone want me?

"Why? you don't even know me" I said. Stupid, why would you ask that, that just gives him a reason.

"Well, I want get to know you, just please give me a chance" He bent down to the floor on his knees. "Please, please,please" He begged.

"What are you doing?" I asked and chuckled a bit at his sudden action. He smiled and I couldn't help, but smile back.

"What do you think I'm doing?...I'm begging you" He said.

"Fine" I said simply. I don't know why I just did that I barley met him today and I'm already letting him in my room. He got up from the floor and looked at me.

"Really?" He asked excitedly, which caused me to chuckle some more.

"Really" I assured him. I walked over to my rug and sat down. He followed and sat down right in front of me. "Okay, first thing first, name?" He said smile never leaving his face.

"Violet" I said.

"Violet" he repeated "I love it" he said and grinned from ear to ear.

I laughed at how he seemed way to excited to be learning someone's name.

We talked for what seemed like hours about our favorite movies, food, and bands or basically anything that came to mind. Turns out he also likes some of the bands I like, like Nirvana, Smashing Pumpkins, and Hole. Somewhere in our conversation we started talking about our family.

"I had a sister, her name was grace...she overdose on some pills" he said and I could see the tears starting to form in his eyes. "she was amazing, but she was disabled. She used crotches to go every where...she was bullied at school. We were very vlose,but she never told me anything" there was tears running down his cheeks by now."and at home Constance would get drunk and always abuse of her disability and beat her...I would protect her, but Constance never stopped her abuse." He wipped away some tears with his sleeves. "One day I wasn't home and she came home from school all beaten up...Constance was passed out drunk in the living room...and I guess, she couldn't take it anymore...she overdosed" I stared at him not knowing what to say, but then his expression changed to anger. "Constance,that bitch, I hate her so fucking much, having caused her fucking daughters suicide, she didn't even care!"

"I'm sorry" was the only thing that could come out of my mouth, but It was sincere.

"don't be, it wasn't your fault" he said."Then my dad left because she found her blowing our neighbor back in boston. Then she started dating some fucker and we moved here." He said while gesturing around. I suddenly felt the need to tell him about my family.

"My dad cheated on my mom with a student of his and she was only a few years older than me" I said not showing any emotion on my face.

"That's horrible, If you love someone you should never hurt them" he said.

"Right?, and the worst part is seven months earlier my mom had this brutal miscarriage. We had to have this macabre funeral and all" I said.

"I'm sorry" he placed his hands on mine. I felt butterflies in my stomach at the sudden contact which caused me to quickly move away. I got up and glanced at my clock. 10:30.

"Shit, it's late and if my dad finds out you're here, we're dead" I said. My dad was very strict. Can you believe he doesn't let me have a boyfriend till I finish high school? He's even told me if he finds out that I'm dating someone he'll ship me away to some boarding school. I'm not going to any boarding school.

"Yeah, I should probably get going" He got up and made his way towards the window.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, I can't go out the door" I just nodded. "see you tomorrow?"he aksed and I nodded in agreement once again. Then he opened the window and jumped out onto a tree. I walked over to the window to make sure he didn't fall. He slowly climbed down the tree and ran down the lawn and across the street, waving at me. I waved back.

I went to my dresser and pulled out some shorts and a oversized t-shirt. I like to be comfortable when I sleep, yet again, who doesn't? I change into them and go to bed. I find myself smiling at the thought of him.


	6. Chapter 6

Tate POV

I woke up today feeling really excited. I was going to see her again today. I dreamt of Violet last night. Violet, I love the that name, its perfect, she's perfect. I dressed up extra nice for her today. I never felt this way about anyone before. She makes me feel things I never imagined a person could feel. I love being around her and I'm so glad she gave me a chance to get to know her better.

I walked out the door without Constance seeing me, or she'll start talking about how handsome I look and coming from her it's pretty anoying. As I walked out I saw Violet walking a few houses down the street. I called her and she immediately turned around and waited for me. I sprinted towards her and greeted her with a 'hey'.

"hey" she greeted back. We continued to walk, side by side. I took a quick glance at her, without her noticing. She looked amazingly beautiful, she always looks beautiful and I'll never get tired of saying that.

"You look beautiful" I said and gave her a smile.

"Sure I do" she said jokingly. I frowned, does she not think she's beautiful?

"You do" I assured smiled up at me and couldn't help but smile back. We walked in silence for some time, until I spoke up again.

"Hey, uhm...do you want to go somewhere with me?" I asked nervously. I have a fear of rejection, and it's the worst thing to live with. I may have good looks and everything, but I'm still afraid of people rejecting me and especially of her rejecting me.

"now?"

"No, later...during lunch" I said and trying my hardest not to seem nervous.

"Yeah, sure I'd love to" She said while smiling.

"Cool, I'll meet you by your locker" I said and she nodded in agreement. We walked in the building, smiles plastered across both of our faces.

Lunch time...

I was walking around the hallways looking for Violet's locker. Once I found it, I leaned against it a bit and waited for her to show up.

I waited for some minutes, but she didn't show up. I stood up straight. Did she change her mind?Was she not going to show up? No, stop, she is going to show up, she has to.

A few minutes later and still no Violet. That's it, I'm going to go look for her. I started to walk along the hallway when I heard a door open. I turned around and saw Violet coming out of the girls restroom.

I quickly ran to her.

"Hey, for a minute I thought you weren't going to sho-" As I got closer to her I saw that there was a bruise on her right cheek. She was trying to cover it with a curtain of her hair, but I could see it. I moved my hand to cup her bruised cheek and when I did she quickly flinched away from the pain and now I could see that the bruise on her cheek wasn't the only thing that covered her face. She had a spilt lip covered in dry blood. I felt a sudden anger fill up my body, I was scared that I might not be able to control it.

"Who did this to you, Violet?!" I asked grabbing her arms.

no response.

"Violet! who did this to you?!" I repeated, tightening my grip.

no response once again.

"Violet, answer me, for gods sake!"

"Tate, your hurting me!" She finally said. I looked down to were my hands were and loosened my grip.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you" I said calming down a little. "please, Violet, tell me who did this to you?!"

"Tate, no one did anything to me! I w..was walking down the hall and I hit myself with a door by accident" she said.

"Your lying!"

"What?! No I'm not!"

"Yes you are, I could tell"

"Fine! you want to know the truth Tate?! Leah did it,okay! are you happy now!? she said and started to walk away.

"No, Violet, wait...I'm sorry" I grabbed her arm and stopped her from walking any further." I'm sorry, it's just that the thought of someone hurting you makes me so angry...I'm sorry, please forgive me?" I said afraid that I screwed up any chance of being close to her.

"Tate, stop apologizing, I hate when people apologise" She said.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" I ask. She nodded, and I wanted to hug her badly, but I resisted my desire."I'll make her pay for this,you know?" I said.

"No, Tate don't" she looked up at me. I stared right back into her eyes. "promise me you won't do anything"she said, and I was so lost in her eyes I couldn't make any words come out of my mouth, so I nodded. I know I probably shouldn't make promises I can't keep, but if it makes her feel relaxed knowing I won't do anything, then I'll do it. But I won't let anything get in the way of making Leah pay for what she did to her, nothing could make me stop hurt Violet and no one gets away with hurting Violet.


End file.
